piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel is a comic book adaptation of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. It uses a stylized, cartoon-like art style. Publisher's description Captain Jack feels the winds of ill-fortune blowing strongly his way when deadly ghost sailors, led by the terrifying Captain Salazar, escape from the Devil's Triangle bent on killing every pirate at sea--notably Jack. Jack's only hope of survival lies in the legendary Trident of Poseidon, but to find it he must forge an uneasy alliance with Carina Smyth, a brilliant and beautiful astronomer, and Henry, a headstrong young sailor in the Royal Navy... Differences between the comic and the film *Many dialogues are altered and/or shortened. *The prologue featuring Henry Turner reuniting with his father aboard the Flying Dutchman is abridged. *Maddox doesn't follow Henry to the deck of the Monarch when he tries to warn the captain about the Devil's Triangle. *The Old pirate is absent and thus he doesn't speak with Henry about Jack Sparrow, leaving Henry as the sole prisoner in the Monarch's brig. *The remains of the Ruddy Rose aren't seen. *The deaths of Captain Toms and his crew at the hands of Armando Salazar and his crew happen offscreen. *Carina Smyth doesn't knock out the Confessional Priest (who has no beard), or at least onscreen. *Mayor Dix appears to be older, with wrinkles on his face. *Frances is absent in the Royal Bank of Saint Martin scene, possibly because her presence in the film had adult nature and innuendo. *George Swift is absent and Jack's and Carina's encounter in the Swift and Sons Chart House is omitted. *Jack's arrival to the Grimes Pub is omitted and the pub just appears when Jack exchanges his compass. In addition, Jack is clean and not covered of mud. *Jack wears his pants on the Saint Martin prison. *The orchestra of Hector Barbossa's cabin is absent nor Barbossa shoots near Murtogg and Mullroy. *When meeting Shansa, Barbossa doesn't ask her how she acquired Jack's compass. *When they are about to be executed, neither Jack Sparrow nor Carina Smyth engage in a insult exchange. *When Henry saves Carina from being hanged, she thanks him and doesn't reprimand him from catching her from the posterior as Henry catches her from her feet, again possibly because the original scene had adult nature and innuendo. *Barbossa's deal with Salazar (and the scene in which Salazar tells his story to Barbossa) takes place during the night and Salazar is never seen causing the deaths of three of the Queen Anne's Revenge's crewmen. *During the Battle off the Devil's Triangle, Salazar wears a black coat instead of a white one, Morgan doesn't appear to be dying when he gives Jack (who is depicted with a shaven moustache) his compass and asks him to never betray the pirate's life instead of the compass. *When Carina undresses and jumps into the sea to swim to Hangman's Bay, Henry doesn't mention that he saw her ankles nor Jack laments that they would have seen more if he shut up his mouth, once more possibly because that statements included adult nature and innuendo. *Scrum isn't beaten up by the Essex's crew. *Beatrice Kelly doesn't look as ugly like in the film and is a bit more lovely and kind towards Jack, with Pierre Kelly mentioning that she was widowed. However, Beatrice's children are absent. *How the Dying Gull's crew escaped from the Essex goes unexplained and the scene in which they use one of Scrum's nails is omitted. *The Silent Mary destroys the Essex by crashing against it instead of crushing it. *Poseidon's Tomb goes unnamed while featured. *Armando Salazar is the only one of the Silent Mary's crew who reaches the anchor, possibly implying that his crew escaped in the other way and survived. *Barbossa smiles at Carina upon falling to his death along with Salazar, knowing that he is finally at peace. *Amongst the new crew of the Black Pearl, Pintel and Ragetti seem to appear there in spite that they weren't featured in the film (though they were originally intended to be in). *While waiting for Will, Henry doesn't joke Carina that he is still possessed. *After all curses are broken due the destruction of the Trident of Poseidon, the Flying Dutchman's sails are seen now black, and its crew is nowhere to be seen. *Elizabeth Swann is absent from the epilogue as well the post-credits scene with Davy Jones. Appearances Individuals *William Turner Jr. *Henry Turner *Toms *Maddox *Armando Salazar *Carina Smyth *Joshamee Gibbs *Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Marty *Morgan *Bowen *John Scarfield *Mullroy *Murtogg *Lesaro *Grimes *Pig Kelly *Beatrice Kelly *Confessional Priest *Priest (Hangman's Bay) *Galileo Galilei *Blackbeard *Margaret Smyth Creatures *Ghost *Shark *Jack the Monkey Locations *Devil's Triangle *Saint Martin **Saint Martin Town ***Royal Bank of Saint Martin ***Saint Martin prison ***''Grimes Pub'' **Saint Martin Shipyard *Hangman's Bay *Black rock island *Poseidon's Tomb *Jamaica Objects and weapons *Jolly Roger *Treasure *Jack Sparrow's compass *Jack Sparrow's hat *Hector Barbossa's peg leg *Diary of Galileo Galilei *Hector Barbossa's hat *Wanted poster *Guillotine *Gallows *Spyglass *Figurehead *Cannon *Flintlock pistol *Cutlass *Musket *Henry Turner's sword *Trident of Poseidon Organizations and titles *Captain *Pirates **Crew of the Dying Gull **Barbossa's fleet ***Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge **Crew of the Wicked Wench **Pierre Kelly's gang *British Royal Navy **Crew of the Monarch **Crew of the Essex *Crew of the Silent Mary Vehicles and vessels *''Monarch'' *''Ruddy Rose'' *''Silent Mary'' *''Queen Anne's Revenge'' *''Essex'' *''Dying Gull'' *''Flying Dutchman'' Miscellanea *Tribute *Mutiny *Blackguard See also *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Category:Real-world comics